Maternity
by demi.11
Summary: His mind betrays him and instead of the symptoms it wanders to his female employee. Sometimes it's like an invisible force is pulling him to her and he can't stay away no matter how hard he tries... HCam


_Hello everyone :)_

_It's been a while since I last uploaded a new story here... I haven't been in the mood to write lately. I'm still trying to work on a multi-chapter story I've started but currently I'm stuck and although I have everything planned in my mind I can't write it down... So, I have no idea, really, when I'll finish that story and start posting. _

_This is a one shot I managed to finish. I was re watching episodes from the first season and while watching "Maternity" I came up with this idea. I have no idea if I'll add more chapters in the future so I'll mark this as 'Complete' for now. I have some vague ideas of how I could continue but I'm not promising anything. _  
_ I hope you will enjoy this! Thanks for reading :)_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House M.D.. If I did Cameron would still be there..._

* * *

**_xOxOx  
_**_Maternity_**_  
xOxOx  
_**

He hates autopsies, just plain hates them. Others would say that it is because they give away the answer. If he has to do an autopsy then that means he failed to find the right answer on time and he lost a patient. But that's just what others think…

Maybe that is one of the reasons he hates them but it's not the main reason. He is not as heartless as everyone thinks… especially in a situation like this, when everything hangs in the balance and his patients are just hour old babies. No, he is definitely not that heartless, not that he would let anyone see it. He is content with everyone believing that he is a jerk no matter the situation. That way everyone leaves him alone…

It's better that way… at least that's what he believes.

The clock on the wall of the lab informs him that it's way too late to be there. He sent his team, along with Wilson and Cuddy, home for the night but he stayed. He wanted to do the autopsy himself, see if he could find the answer.

Unfortunately for everyone he found no definitive answer but his findings may lead him to it eventually. He hopes that when he finds it it won't be too late for his other infant patients.

The way back to his office is quick and thankfully he doesn't run into any of his patients' parents. He thinks about all the symptoms again, trying to find a connection in his head that will solve this case before it's too late.

His mind betrays him though and instead of the symptoms it wanders to his female employee. He would never admit it to anyone but her behavior the past couple of days has him worried. He has tried distancing himself, staying away from her but there is always something there. Like an invisible force is pulling him to her and he can't stay away no matter how hard he tries.

He tries to convince himself that he is only trying to solve the puzzle, find out what makes her tick and discover the reason behind her peculiar behavior from the moment they took this case.

But deep down he knows that is only half the truth. Of course he wants to find out why she is acting this way, it's in his nature. What he refuses to admit is that he cares about her and that he is genuinely worried.

He can still remember the look on her face when the first baby died, how can he forget? And then he sent her to tell the parents that their baby died. He doesn't know the exact reason he did that.

Maybe because he wanted to see her reaction or because he wanted to see if she could overcome whatever was bothering her and do her job. Maybe he just wanted to push her to see how far she could go.

He knew she'd refuse, that's why he sent Wilson with her. And despite that she couldn't do it, she couldn't tell the parents that their baby died.

After that his mind just filled with possibilities. He had thought of every reason that would make her act that way but he couldn't be sure what it was unless he asked. And he wouldn't do that, at least not before solving this case.

He has to head home; this case and his employee are driving him insane…

He reaches his office but he pauses just outside the door. There is a faint light coming from inside that catches his attention. He definitely remembered to switch of the light before leaving.

All the blinds around his office are closed except from the ones behind the door so he can easily see inside. He enters the room as quietly as he can and that's when he spots her.

She is sitting behind his desk, her laptop switched on and her glasses perched on her nose. She is still wearing the pink scrubs and she seems lost in thought, her gaze locked on the screen of her laptop.

He takes a moment to observe her. His eyes lock on her beautiful face and he takes in every little detail. Her eyes seem darker than they truly are in the dim light and her features are soft. A strand of hair has escaped her ponytail and suddenly he feels his fingers itching to touch it and tuck it behind her ear.

She looks tired… this case is taking a toll on all of them but she seems to be taking everything harder than the rest of them.

A sigh escapes her lips and her eyes close. She buries her face in her hands and she just sits there for long moments until he decides to make his presence known.

"I thought I told you to go home." He says in a low tone, not wanting to startle her.

She takes a deep breath and lowers her hands. Her green-blue eyes connect with his blue ones and she leans back in the chair.

"I wanted to check on some of the tests we've run, see if we missed something." She replies. Just by her voice he can tell that she must be exhausted.

"The results are not going to go anywhere, they are going to be there in the morning." He reasons but she just shrugs.

"I have nothing better to do…" she mumbles, stretching her arms over her head.

His eyes stay locked on her face as hers close momentarily. The top of her pink scrubs rides up a little and he looks at the few inches of skin revealed. For a moment he wonders if her skin is as soft as it looks and then he shakes his head, trying to clear his mind. This is dangerous territory…

For his bad luck she catches him looking at her before he has the time to look away and her gaze locks with his.

"What are you still doing here?" she asks, trying to sound casual but failing miserably.

"Didn't trust anyone else to do the autopsy." he states with a small shrug.

"Did you find anything?" she questions, now urgent to know if he found anything useful to help them solve the case.

He shakes his head regretfully and she lets out a frustrated sigh. She leans back in the chair and she closes her eyes. She buries her face in her hands and she stays like that for long moments giving him the perfect opportunity to observe her closely without her noticing.

"Go home..." he says in a soft tone that catches her of guard.

She looks up reluctantly and she meets his gaze.

"Are you actually being nice?" she asks with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk finds it's way to his lips.

"I wouldn't bet on that." he states and starts walking closer to the desk. "I just know that you are having a rough time."

"And you aren't?" she questions and crosses her arms In front of her chest.

"Not like you... Which makes me wonder really." his eyes lock with hers making her feel suddenly uncomfortable. She doesn't say anything so he just continues.

"People react that way either if they have too little or too much experience with death. And something tells me that when it comes to you it's not the former."

"What are you getting at?" she asks, her arms folded in front of her chest in a defensive stance, trying to shield herself from him.

"Have you ever lost someone?" he asks suddenly, catching her completely off guard with his question.

"Is that any of your business?" she says, glaring at him but of course he doesn't back down.

"Have you ever lost a baby?" he presses, completely ignoring her question.

At that she angrily stands up and starts packing her things.

"You are a real jerk, you know that?" she asks, her eyes locked with his for a moment, trying to make him understand how she really feels at the moment.

"That's not an answer." he states calmly, infuriating her even more.

"Too bad, because that's the only answer you'll get." she shoves her glasses in her bag and she makes a move to grab her jacket but he is quicker than she is.

His fingers close around her wrist and he makes her stop all movement and lift her eyes to his.

"We were talking." he tells her, his blue eyes so intense that make her knees go weak.

"No, you were interrogating me." she contradicts, trying not to give away how nervous she is.

"I just asked two simple questions." his voice is almost a whisper as he leans in towards her. It makes goosebumps appear on her skin, something he notices at once but doesn't acknowledge.

"Yeah, simple, because those are the kind of questions for casual conversation." her voice is barely above a whisper as she replies.

"Exactly, why aren't you answering then?" he presses and she lets out a breath slowly, trying to calm her nerves and her memories.

"Please House, let it go..." her tone is pleading as she looks up at him.

"Why?" his tone is soft this time and she decides to go with honesty.

"Because it hurts too much..."

She looks deeply into his eyes and he can see a storm of emotions in her beautiful green-blue eyes. He doesn't know why but at that moment he feels that he can't look away no matter how hard he tries.

He feels drawn to her, like a magnetic force is pulling him towards her. Without realizing what he is doing he leans to her, their faces inches away and their eyes always locked together.

There is a loud noise as his cane clutters to the ground and his now free hand rests gently on her hip. Their bodies come slowly closer until after a while there is no space between them and they are pressed together.

"House..." her voice is a whisper, a plea and the only thing he can do is press his lips to hers and finally close the only gap that remained between them.

For a moment they just stay like that, lips pressed together, his hand on her hip, his other hand's fingers around her wrist. And then they start kissing, softly, both moving with caution and not rushing at all.

He frees her hand and her arms slowly find their way around his neck, pulling him closer to her until there is no space separating them. His arms wrap around her small waist, holding her tightly against his body as they continue kissing.

She knows she should be infuriated by him but when he holds her like this and kisses her like she is the only one that matters all coherent thought leaves her and her mind focuses solely on the way his lips feel against hers.

The low moan that escapes her lips spurs him on further and he deepens the kiss. His tongue seeks for entrance and of course she doesn't deny it. Her fingers lace through his short hair keeping him close to her, afraid that if she lets go he will just disappear and this will all be a dream.

His hands start roaming all over her body, touching, exploring, memorizing. His fingers splay over the skin of her back, slipping inside the scrubs she is wearing and, God, she is more perfect than he thought. He forgets that he's wanted to do this since the moment he saw her in his office and he just focuses on the feeling of having her in his arms.

His eyes remain closed and he loses himself in her scent and the feel of her lips against his, never removing his arms from around her body. He continues holding her close as he slowly walks toward his recliner.

When the back of his knees hit the recliner he heavily sits down, dragging her with him. She nearly lands on his right thigh but the last moment she balances herself and she straddles him instead.

Her hands rest on his shoulders as her lips find his once again. She never wants this to end… she wanted to do this for a very long time and now that she has the chance she is not going to let it slip through her fingers.

She feels his fingers dancing over her skin and when they run over her ribcage she bites his lower lip gently eliciting a small groan from him. A shiver runs through her whole body at the sound and she gets bolder. Her hands glide to his chest and they slowly reach the hem of his red t-shirt.

The moment she touches his skin he takes a sharp breath and he breaks the kiss, resting his forehead against hers and breathing heavily.

Their eyes lock together once again and they see their emotions mirrored in each other orbs. They both know what is going to happen next and they are not going to shy away from it.

Without looking away he grabs the hem of her top in his hands and he slowly lifts it up and over her head. He gently drops it on the floor and he reaches out and removes her hair band, letting her hair cascade over her shoulders.

He breaks their eye lock and his gaze roams over her upper body. His lips leave a trail of kisses on her collarbone, neck and breasts and he feels her breathing quickening even more. He places a kiss on her pulse point before deftly removing her bra and taking a rosy nipple into his mouth.

She moans loudly, her head falls back in pleasure and her hands grab fistfuls of his t-shirt as he continues driving her mad with his ministrations. His scruff leaves red marks on her breast which he sooths later with his tongue making her whisper his name, urging him on further.

He pulls back and he studies her closely, face flushed, lips parted, head tilted back. When she realizes that he stopped she looks at him through heavy lidded eyes and she tugs at the hem of his t-shirt.

She starts lifting it up slowly and he helps her remove it completely. His hands find their way to her hips and he pulls her closer until his chest is pressed against hers. The contact makes her inhale deeply and then she drops her forehead against his and he places a soft kiss on her lips.

She reluctantly stands up, pulls of her shoes and she stands between his parted thighs as he slowly removes her scrubs and panties. He leans back in his recliner and he takes in the view in front of him. She is a Goddess; there is no doubt about that.

She blushes furiously as his gaze roams over her body and she tries to cover herself but he stops her by grabbing her wrists in his hands. He pulls her closer and he kisses her abdomen before making her straddle him once again.

Her hips grind against his and he groans as he captures her lips with his once again. He fumbles with his belt buckle as she continues kissing him and she helps him push the jeans and boxers down enough.

He fishes into his pocket for a condom making her quirk an eyebrow but he just shakes his head and tears it open with his teeth. He has it on in no time and he wastes no time to bring their bodies together until he is buried inside her body to the hilt.

A gasp escapes her and she buries her head in the crook of his neck, not moving at all. He feels her fingers digging into his back and he runs his hands over her back, letting her adjust before start moving.

When she pulls back she just kisses his lips and gives him a small nod which he takes as approval to continue. No words are needed as he starts moving inside her body. Her hips dictate the pace and he is happy to comply with her wishes.

Their bodies are pressed together as they move slowly, savoring every moment of this, their eyes always locked together and never wavering.

His hands caress every part of her body they can reach, her back, her breasts, her hips, they lace through her hair and they pull her closer if that's even possible. The moment she tilts her head back his lips attach on her neck, on that sensitive spot he found, and she breathes out his name. She feels like he is touching her everywhere at once, it's sensory overload, and the moment he sneaks a hand between their bodies and touches her she can't help but scream out in pleasure.

He believes the sounds coming from her lips are the most wonderful ones he's ever heard in his life and it makes him feel like he is about to explode. She grips his biceps tightly as he helps her move faster on top of him, leaving angry marks with her nails on the skin there but he doesn't mind one bit.

His lips leave open mouthed kisses on her breasts as he continues moving inside her and he uses his fingers to drive her crazy with pleasure. She holds his head against her breast as she feels her climax approaching and her hands fist through his hair.

She knows he is close too so she quickens the pace even more making him groan against her damp skin. He pulls back, making her look at him once again and the emotions he sees in her eyes overwhelm him. He gives a few final hard thrusts and he uses his fingers to push her over the edge.

The moment she climaxes she crashes her lips against his, capturing them in a searing kiss and he can't help but follow her with his own orgasm.

They both hold each other close as they slowly come down from their high, trying to prolong this for as long as they can. Their kiss slows down as does the movement of their bodies and soon they stay motionless while they continue kissing gently.

His arms remain wrapped around her body while her hands rest on his bare chest, feeling his heartbeat slowing down too. The moment she breaks the kiss he sighs, closes his eyes and rests his forehead against hers.

She finds the opportunity to watch his face closely. He looks almost serene. She cannot stop her heart from racing once again for a different reason though… She is afraid that any moment now he is going to stop, pretend that this meant nothing to him and tell her to leave.

His eyes suddenly open and find her green-blue ones. His expression is gentle, catching her off-guard and for a moment she dares to hope.

"And to think that I only wanted one simple answer…" he mumbles, gliding his hands over her thighs.

"Well, you are not going to get that…" she whispers and he shakes his head, trying to hide a small smile that finds its way to his lips.

He presses a ghost of a kiss on her shoulder and he gently nudges her off of him. She unwillingly stands up and immediately reaches for her clothes, suddenly feeling exposed to him.

He follows her with a groan and after disposing the condom he starts collecting his clothes too and puts them on quickly. He glances at the clock on the wall and he lets out a breath. He doubts he is going to sleep at all after this…

He reaches out for his cane and he twirls it in his hand once before turning to look at her. She is avoiding his stare and instead she is busing herself with the task of gathering her things.

Once she has gathered everything she slings the bag over her shoulder and she walks to the door but accidentally bumps into him.

"Sorry…" she mumbles and she looks up, finding his eyes, but he looks away.

She waits for him to say something, anything really, but he just stands there, his eyes locked on the spot above her right shoulder. She feels the tears starting to well up in her eyes but she refuses to cry in front of him.

When she realizes that he is just going to ignore everything that happened she lets out a sigh and she steps away from him.

"Goodnight House…" she says in a low tone and she walks out of his office leaving him behind watching her retreating form.

Damn, he shouldn't have let her go like that. _Idiot…_ _why didn't you just say something? _

He can't imagine what is going on through her mind right now. The only thing he can guess is that probably it's not good. He runs his fingers angrily through his hair and he grips his cane tighter. Why can't he act like a normal human being?

He needs to find her, explain to her that this, whatever it was, meant something to him. He doesn't know what yet but he thinks he is willing to try and find out. He knows that he is not going to let her walk away like she is some kind of whore.

He walks out of his office without a second thought…

_**xOxOx**_

She is in the locker rooms, changing out of her scrubs and into her every day clothes. She places her scrubs in her locker and she tidies it up a little, all the while trying not to let the tears fall from her eyes.

Of course, she didn't expect him to declare his undying love for her but she didn't believe he would completely ignore what they shared in his office minutes earlier.

Didn't he feel anything? That connection, the feelings passing between them? She saw it in his eyes, she felt it in his touch that he felt it too. Was he pretending? No, she can't believe it…

If he didn't feel anything then he wouldn't have held her in his arms like this, he wouldn't have kissed her so deeply, he wouldn't have caressed and touched every part of her body like wanting to memorize every part of her skin.

She closes her eyes and she takes a deep breath. She needs to head home fast; she can't stay here any longer.

She grabs her bag and walks out of the locker room and for the second time in a few minutes she bumps into someone.

She looks up, ready to apologize profusely, and that's when she meets his deep blue eyes.

"House?" she asks, too stunned to say anything else.

"Thought I'd drive you home. You didn't come in with your car today…" he mumbles, looking around and avoiding her eyes.

"I can take a cab." She states, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Yeah, you could… but if I drive we'll get to my place faster." He shrugs and she quirks an eyebrow.

"Why would I go to your place?"

"Because it's closer to the hospital and we can be in faster tomorrow. We do have some sick babies to save, did you forget about that?" he asks, his eyes finally connecting with hers.

"Ah, no-"

"Great! Let's go then." He exclaims and starts walking but she stays rooted to the spot.

He takes a deep breath and he moves close to her until he is standing right in front of her, their bodies barely touching.

"I'm trying here… wanna help a little?" he whispers, looking deeply into her beautiful green-blue eyes.

She wants to say yes, she wants to hold him and never let him go, but at the same time she is so afraid of what will come out of this. She wants him too much though and she is not going to let her fear get in the way.

"Can you tell me what you found out from the autopsy on our way to your place?" she asks hopefully and the corner of his mouth twitches upwards.

"I can do that." He replies with a small nod and she smiles gently.

"Now let's go, we both need to get some sleep." He urges and they start walking silently out of the hospital side by side.

He is a little surprised when he feels her fingers lacing through his the moment they step outside but he thinks he likes the feeling. He gives her hand a squeeze and he doesn't pull away…


End file.
